Song of the Caged Bird
by WinchestersontheTardis
Summary: DoctorXOC. Lindsey Stirling, a Time Lady, was simply staying at her friends, Jackie Tyler, for Christmas...until she meet the Doctor, who just regenerated. Rose finds out that her friend is a Time Lady but do they stay friends? Will The Doctor stop Rose to continue the glares? Does he fall in love with the Time Lady? Will Lindsey be able to handle her past?
1. The Christmas Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Lindsey Stirling! **

Jackie picks up a red bauble and hangs it on a white Christmas tree, which is standing in the corner of the room. She picks up two presents, ready to put them under the tree, when the label of one of them catches her eye. She sits down slowly, holding the present. The label says "To Rose. Merry Christmas. Lots of love, Mum x". Jackie sighs.

The radio is blaring out "Merry Christmas". Mickey suddenly pauses in his work, listening intently.

Hey, turn that down. Hey, Stevo, turn that off! Turn it off!

The radio is turned off, and we can clearly hear the sound of the Tardis engines. Mickey listens, and then dashes off.

Jackie, who is hanging up some Christmas cards on a length of string on the wall, stops and turns around as she also hears the engines.

"Rose!" Jackie exclaimed.

Jackie exits the block of flats and running outside, where she is shortly joined by Mickey. They run towards each other.

"Mickey!" Jackie yelled as Mickey came into view.

"Jackie, it's the TARDIS!" Mickey screeched.

"I know! I know, I heard it! She's alive, Mickey! I said so, didn't I? She's alive!"

"Shush! Shut up a minute!"

They both look frantically around.

"Well, where is it then?" Jackie asks while looking for the Tardis.

Suddenly, the TARDIS appears out of thin air, about 20 feet above their heads. It crashes against the buildings on either side as it falls to Earth. Jackie screams and grabs onto Mickey. It finally skids to a halt, smashing into a post van and knocking over some dustbins on the way. The Doctor throws the doors open and peers out with his mouth wide open.

"Here we are, then! London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it!" The Doctor said excitedly.

He stumbles out of the TARDIS, gazing up at the flats with his mouth still hanging open. Jackie and Mickey both stare at him. The Doctor suddenly notices them.

"Jackie! Mickey! Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on," the Doctor says, stumbling backwards a few steps, "Wait there, I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No, hold on, hold on...," the Doctor mumbles on, comes back to them and puts his hands on Jackie's and Mickey's shoulders, apparently thinking hard, "Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush... OH!" He shouted, Jackie and Mickey jump in alarm.

"I know!" He said, panting a beaming from one to the other, "Merry Christmas!"

And then he collapses, falling to the ground unconscious. Rose comes out of the TARDIS and notices him on the ground.

"What happened? Is he all right?" Rose asked as she steps out of the Tardis.

"I don't know, he just keeled over! But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey says with confusion written on his face.

"That's him. Right in front of you. That's the Doctor," Rose says, still shocked of the Doctor's regeneration.

"What d'you mean, "that's the Doctor"? Doctor who?" Jackie asked.

The Doctor lies on the ground, as still as if he were dead.

I walked from Heathrow Airport to visit Jackie Tyler for Christmas. I hailed a cab and gave the address for the Tyler's apartment.

As soon as the cab stopped I saw a big blue box next to the apartment complex. I saw three people carrying a man up the stairs. I walked to the the apartment complex and knocked on Jackie Tyler's door. Jackie Tyler opens the door, "Lindsey, honey, come in," she said as she ushered me inside. I walked inside and looked inside a room and see a handsome looking man sleeping there. I walked into the living room and sat down.

"Who is that?" I asked Jackie as Rose walked into the room.

"That's the Doctor," Rose stated.

"Doctor who?" I asked.

"Just the Doctor. So how have you been Lindsey? Do you still play the violin?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I've been-" I starts but get distracted by the TV.

"Is that Harriet Jones?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, never mind Lindsey..." Jackie murmured.

"Why's she on the telly?" Rose asked still staring at the screen.

"She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off," Jackie tells Rose and me.

Rose smiles incredulously.

"They're calling it 'Britain's Golden Age'. Keep on saying "my Rose has met her"."

"Did more than that. Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones..."

"Stopped World War Three? Rose, what have you not been telling me?" I asked curiously.

"Harriet Jones - what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?" The man on the TV asks.

"Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind," Harriet Jones says with a shake if her head as Rose laughs, "The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars."

"Okay. I think I am going to go out with Mickey," Rose says while putting on her coat.

"Be safe Rose. Lindsey and I will stay here and cook." Jackie yells from the kitchen.

"Alright Mum. See ya Lindsey," Rose waves at me as I went to help Jackie with the food.

"Hey Jackie do you need any help?" I asked wanting something to do.

"No dear not on this end. Can you do check on the Doctor for me though?" Jackie yells through the kitchen.

I nodded, even though she couldn't see, as I walked over to where the Doctor was sleeping.

I sat on the chair next to his bed side. I looked around for something to do when I spot a stethoscope. I picked it up to check on his heart when I found two hearts! _No it can't be_, I thought. He's a Time Lord! I am not the last one! I stood up in shock as Jackie wandered into the room with tea and plonks the tea down at the Doctors bedside. A golden wisp came out of the Doctors mouth as Rose and Mickey burst into the flat where Jackie is on the phone.

"So, save us a chipolata..."Jackie says on the phone.

"Get off the phone!" Rose yells at her mum..

"It's only Bev! She says hello."

Rose grabs the phone off her mum.

"Bev? Yeah- look, it'll have to wait."

She hangs it up and looks at Mickey and her mother.

"Right, it's not safe, we've gotta get out - where can we go?"

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up." Mickey says as I walk into the room.

"That's only two streets away," Rose says as she turn to Jackie, "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I dunno! Peak District!"

"Oh, we'll go to Cousin Mo's then."

"It's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" Jackie asked in confusion.

"Mum..." Roses says but stops as she notices the tree in the corner of the room.

"Where'd you get that tree?" Rose asked as Jackie turns to look at it.

"That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?" Rose asked again, fear written on her face.

"Well, I thought it was you!" Jackie yells at Rose, not sure what's going on.

"How can it be me?"

"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door, and there it was!"

"No, that wasn't me," Rose says walking back slowly.

"Then who was it...?" I asked not sure why everyone was afraid of a tree.

They all stare at the tree. Rose pulls her mother behind her. The tree lights up.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," I said as the tree starts to spin, slowly at first and then very fast.

Jackie screams. "Jingle Bells" plays, sped up. It reduces the coffee table firewood within seconds.

"Go, go, go! Get out!" Mickey shouted, ushering everyone out of the way of the tree.

Rose and Jackie run from the room while Mickey picks up a chair and holds it in front of him. I hid behind the couch as Jackie runs to the front door but Rose runs to the Doctor's bedroom. I stay there with a look of shock, " They are Pilot Fish," I murmured.

"What're you doing?!" Jackie asked Rose as she is trying to pick up the Doctor.

"We can't just leave him!" Rose yells back.

"Mickey!" I yell as the Christmas tree chops up the legs of the chair.

"Leave it! Get out! Get out!" Jackie yells but Mickey stands his ground.

"Mickey! Get out of there!" I yelled again as he gives up and joins Rose as he rushed over to the bedroom.

"Just leave him!" Jackie yelled again, "Get in here!" Mickey shouted at Jackie.

Frustrated, Jackie slams the door shut. The Christmas tree smashes through a pane of glass Mickey and Jackie slide a wardrobe in front of the door while Rose bends over the Doctor. I was still stuck outside keeping the tree busy.

"Doctor, wake up!

The tree spins towards the room as I ran out of things to throw at it. Mickey and Jackie lean against the wardrobe and Rose takes the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctor's leather jacket. The wardrobe starts to shake as the Christmas tree tries to get through. Jackie shouts out. Rose places the sonic screwdriver in the Doctor's hand, but he remains lifeless. The Christmas tree finally smashes through the wardrobe, and Mickey and Jackie are thrown backwards. Jackie cowers against the wall. I rushed over seeing Jackie and Mickey cowering against the wall.

"You want a time lord then come at me bro!" I yelled at the tree as the tree starts to come at me.

But it stops as the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver pointing at it and the tree explodes.

"Remote control. But who's controlling it?" The Doctor says staring at me as he gets out of bed.

The Doctor goes out onto the balcony, securing a dressing gown around him. Rose, Jackie,Mickey and I follow him. Outside on the ground stand three of the Santas.

"That's them. What are they?" Mickey asked, pointing to the Santa's.

"Shush!" Rose said as she looks at the Doctor, who raises his sonic screwdriver and points it at the Santas threatening. They back away, standing closer to each other. Then, they teleport themselves away.

"They've just gone! What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off," Mickey says with a smile on his face.

"Pilot Fish," I said as they all stared at me.

"What?" Rose asked, turning to face me.

"They were just Pilot Fish," I said again as the Doctor gave me a curious look.

He coughs and throws himself backwards against the wall, clearly in pain. We all hurriedly kneel down to him.

"What's wrong?!" Rose urged.

"You woke him up too soon. He still regenerating and bursting with energy," I said as more of the vortex escaped through his mouth, "You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defence - that's us - and they carry him off. They could run their batteries on him for a couple of year—" i spoked but the Doctor lurched forward groaning in pain.

"My head!" The Doctor said through gritted teeth,Jackie kneels before him, holding him up.

"I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-"

"What do you need?" Jackie frantically asked.

"I need-"

"Say it, tell me, tell me-"

"I need-"

"Painkillers?"

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I-"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno- Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need-"

"Is it food? Something simple? Uh- a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up."

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"

The Doctor lurches forward again, and leans against the opposite wall, Jackie making 'oo' sounds of sympathy.

"We haven't got much time. If there's Pilot Fish, then—" he stopped as he takes an apple out of his dressing gown pocket, "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" He asks as I giggled. He looks at me as Jackie answers, "Oh, that's Howard, sorry."

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" The Doctor questioned.

"He gets hungry."

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" The Doctor asked, looking at the apple in confusion. I laughed at his face scrunched up.

"Sometimes."

The Doctor suddenly shouts with pain again and sinks to the floor. He grimaces.

"Brain- collapsing-"

He grabs hold of Rose's upper arms, holding them tightly. Speech is a huge effort.

"P- the Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean... that something- something—Something's coming." He pants then collapses into Rose's lap.

Rose kneels next to the Doctor on his bed, tucking him in and mopping his forehead with a flannel. He is restless and sweaty. Mickey passes the room holding a laptop. He looks at them both. Rose looks back. He nods, then goes on his way.

I walked past the Doctors room into the living room to Mickey setting up his laptop.

"Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?" Mickey asked Jackie as I sat down.

"Yeah. Keep a count of it" she said as she plonks two cups of tea down next to Mickey and me, "It's midnight. Christmas Day."

Rose comes in and sits on the arm of a chair. Jackie gives her the other cup of tea.

"Any change?" I asked.

"He's worse. Just one heart beating," Rose answers, "how did you know about the Pilot Fish and Time Lord stuff?"

I sighed, " I am a Time Lady. Sort of like a Time Lord but a female."

Rose glared at me, "you decide to tell me this now?!"

I opened my mouth when the reporter on the TV caught our attention,"Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes."

"Here we go, Pilot Fish," Mickey says, staring at his laptop as Rose gets up to look, "Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless - they're tiny, but the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish."

"Do you mean like sharks?" Rose asks.

"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them... now we get that," Mickey says pointing at the screen where the animation of a shark on the screen snaps viciously.

"Something is coming..." I whispered as the TV goes slightly static.


	2. The Christmas Invasion Part2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Lindsey Stirling!**

"How close?" Rose said, shooting daggers at her.

"There's no way of telling, but the Pilot Fish don't swim far from their daddy," Mickey said, looking back to the computer. There was a distorted image on the TV screen.

"So, it's close?" Rose said coldly.

"Funny sort of rocks," Jackie said, referring to the images on the TV.

"That's not rocks..." Rose said, looking at the screen.

The image becomes clearer. Rose edges towards the TV, squinting at it.

"...of space on Christmas morning," the reporter reported.

The image is thrown into clarity. It is revealed to be an alien, which roars viciously at them. Jackie, Mickey and Rose gasp and jump backwards. I leaned over looking at the alien more closely, "Sycorax," I whispered.

"The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1," the BBC News Reader spoke on the TV.

"On the 25th of December, the human race has been shown absolute proof that alien life exists," the American News Reader said as I flipped through the channels.

Three cars drive through the gates of the Tower of London and draw up outside. The driver gets out of one and opens the back door for Llewellyn. Major Blake comes out of the building and indicates to him.

"This way, sir," Blake said pointing to the UNIT base.

Llewellyn walks in the direction he indicates.

The doors to UNIT open, and Llewellyn enters, flanked by Blake and one others. The room is extremely busy.

"Mr Llewellyn," Blake says as Llewellyn approaches Harriet Jones.

"Mr Llewellyn, ma'am," Llewellyn said, addressing himself to Harriet Jones.

"Harriet Jones. Prime Minister," Harriet said holding up her ID card.

"Oh, well, yes. I know who you are. I suppose I've ruined your Christmas."

"Never off duty. Now, we've put out a cover story. Alex has been handling it," Harriet said in her authoritative tone.

"We've said it was a hoax. Some sort of mask or prosthetics," Alex said, Llewellyn nods at him, "Students hi-jacking the signal, that sort of thing."

"Alex is my right-hand man. I'm not used to having a right-hand man. I quite like it, though," Harriet said, beaming.

"Quite like it myself," Alex said too, both of them beaming at each other.

"I - I don't suppose there's any chance it was a hoax?" Llewellyn said, wringing his hands together.

"That would be nice. Then we could all go home. I don't suppose anyone's offered you a coffee...?" Harriet said, turning around looking for coffee.

"No." Llewellyn uttered.

"But, no - the transmission was genuine. And this seems to be a new species of alien," Harriet said, handing him a cup of coffee, "At least, not one we've encountered before."

"You seem to be talking about aliens as a matter of fact."

"There's an act of parliament banning my autobiography," Harriet said with a pointed look.

"Prime Minister?" Blake joined them.

"I'm with you," Harriet answered as she follows him into the busy room.

"Miss Jacobs can explain," Blake said, pointing to a blonde woman at a computer stands up to meet them.

"I don't think we've been introduced. Harriet Jones, Prime Minister," Harriet said, flashing her ID again.

"Yes, I - I know who you are. The transmission didn't come from the surface of Mars. Guinevere One was broadcasting from a point 5 thousand miles above the planet."

"In other words, they've got a ship and the probe is on board," Blake summoning up Jacobs speech.

"But if they're not from the surface, then... they might not be from Mars itself. Maybe they're not actual Martians," Llewellyn said.

"Of course not, Martians look completely different," Blake answered with a stoic face while Llewellyn had a look of shock, "We think the ship was in flight when they just came across the probe."

"And they're moving. The ship's still in flight now. We've got it on the Hubble array," Jacobs said, turning back to the computer.

"Moving in which direction?" Harriet asked.

"Towards us," Jacobs answered.

"How fast?"

"Very fast."

Harriet Jones stares at the diagram showing the position of the ship in comparison to the Earth which Jacobs has made come on the large screen on the wall.

"What was your name, again?" Harriet asked Jacobs.

"Sally," she answered.

"Thank you, Sally." Harriet says as she stares avidly at the screen.

"Rose," Mickey called, as Rose and I are sitting on the sofa, Rose rushes over to him where he sits in front of his laptop, and perches on the edge of his chair' "Take a look, I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."

He has the same image on his screen as the one on the screen in UNIT.

"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" Rose asked, I snorted, " Rose it is coming to conquer the human race. Didn't you get the memo?"

An image of four of the Sycorax comes onto the screen. They begin to speak in an alien language.

"Have you seen them before?" Mickey asked me.

"Yes I have. I actually have a bounty in my head still from the last time I ran into them," I said, sinking into thought.

"What did you do?!" Mickey and Jackie asked in total shock.

"Oh, I blew up there base...and played my violin in there faces," I say in a matter of fact tone. Jackie and Mickey burst out laughing while Rose glared trying to hide the smile on her face.

The Sycorax continue to speak. The people in UNIT gaze up at the screen.

"Translation software," Blake ordered.

"Yes, sir," Alex answered, getting the software ready, as the Sycorax speaks more passionately.

"I don't understand what they're saying. The Tardis translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am," Rose said, confusion written on her face.

"So, why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked Rose.

"Its because the Doctor is the pilot of the Tardis and he is slowly dying. The Tardis does not have another pilot so she won't translate," I answered Mickeys question from the sofa as Mickey looks at me with a sad expression on his face.

The Doctor breathes heavily in his sleep.

Harriet Jones goes up to Major Blake.

"I'm getting demands from Washington, ma'am. The President's insisting that he take control of the situation."

"You can tell the President - and please use these exact words - he's not my boss, and he's certainly not turning this into a war." Harriet says as she leaves Blake and joins Alex, who is using a laptop, "What've we got?"

"Nothing yet," Alex answering Harriet question, "Translating an alien language is going to take time."

"How far off is the ship?" Blake asked.

"About 5 hours," Alex answered.

Harriet Jones looks up at the screen, showing the ship coming towards the Earth.

"Despite claims of an alien hoax, it's been reported that NATO forces are on red alert," the American news reporter said. I groaned as I got and pluck the strings on my violin for something to do. I hear Jackie talking to the Doctor as I plucked, "Oh, come on, sweetheart. What do you need? What is it you need, tell what you need..."

I turn around and faced the window thinking about what to do as the TV drowns on, "Speaking strictly off the record, government sources are calling this our longest night."

Blake sits in a chair, deep in thought. Harriet Jones goes up to him, and he stands up.

"I don't suppose we've had a Code 9? No sign of the Doctor?" Harriet asked.

"Nothing yet."

Harriet Jones closes her eyes, disappointed.

"You've met him, haven't you?" Blake asked, Harriet nods, "more like the stuff of legends," Blake continued.

"He is that. Failing him..." Harriet whispered before looking directly in Blake's eyes, "what about Torchwood?"

"I-" Blake stuttered, surprised by the question.

"I know I'm not supposed to know about it, I realise that. Not even the United Nations knows. But if ever there was a need for Torchwood, it's now."

"I can't take responsibility," Blake said, looking down at his feet before looking at Harriet.

"I can. See to it. Get them ready," Harriet voiced, full of authority, Blake nods and leaves.

"Prime Minister..." Alex approaches her, holding the laptop.

"Has it worked?"

"Just about."

He places the laptop down on a desk and shows her. Llewellyn and Jacobs also come to watch.

"People..." that could be "cattle"... "you belong to us. To the Sycorax" - they seem to be called 'Sycorax', not Martians. "We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock" - as in the modern sense, they rock.

"They will die"? Not "you will die", "they will die"? Who's they?," Jacobs asked.

"I don't know, but it is the right personal pronoun, it's they," Alex answered.

"Send them our reply. Tell them... "this is a day of peace on planet Earth." Tell them... "we extend that peace to the Sycorax"," Harriet said while Alex nods, taking notes, "And then tell them... "this planet is armed and we do not surrender".

Jacobs nods. The three of them leave her.

"Come on," Jacobs said.

The screen shows the ship coming ever-closer to the Earth.

Jackie has fallen asleep beside the Doctor, her head on a pillow she has put next to him. Rose watches the pair of them, leaning against the doorframe. Mickey comes and stands next to her. She glances at him and then back at the Doctor. I walked over, standing in the doorway plunking my violin.

"The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor. The proper Doctor. He'd wake up. He'd save us," Rose said, her voice shaking slightly.

"You really love him, don't you?" I asked, looking at the Doctor, sleeping so peaceful.

Rose closes her eyes and sighs, putting her arms around Mickey.

The sun rises and UNIT is still working hard.

"They got the message and here comes the response," Jacobs said.

They look up at the screen, onto which an image of the Sycorax is being transmitted. The leader holds out his hand, around which appears a blue light.

"What was that? Was that a reply?" Harriet asked.

"I don't know. Looked like some sort of energy, or... static?" Alex uttered.

"Almost like someone casting a spell," Llewellyn said, the blue light surrounds Jacobs's head - and some of the others, but they don't notice, "Maybe it's a different form of language, some sort of ideogram or pictogram."

The members of UNIT affected by the blue light all turn on their heel and begin to march from the room as though hypnotised.

"What the hell? It's the light! It's the same light! Sally? What're you doing? Sally?" Llewellyn screeched as he tries to grab her, but she pays him no heed.

"Oh, leave her! You'll hurt her!" Harriet yelled as the security guards raised their guns - prepare to fire.

"Let them pass!" Blake said sternly.

"Where are they going?" Llewellyn asked, looking at the people pass.

On the balcony of the flats, a woman pursues a man who is under the same influence.

"What is wrong with you? Jason? Jason?" A woman asked the man named Jason.

Rose and Mickey pop their heads out the door of Jackie's flat.

"Sandra?" Rose asked.

"He won't listen! He's just walking, he won't stop walking!" Sandra said frantically as she stares at him, "There's this sort of... light, thing. Jason? Stop it!"

Rose takes a few cautious steps forward, followed by Mickey and I rushed outside.

"Right now!" Sandra yelled.

Rose,Mickey, and I look over the balcony. On the ground below, there are dozens of people hypnotised by the same blue light.

Harriet Jones and the others at UNIT go with the flow of the hypnotised people, watching them.

"They're all heading in the same direction," Harriet stated! looking at the screen.

"It's only certain people. Why isn't it affecting us?" Llewellyn asked.

"Prime Minister? It's happening all over the country," Alex exasperated.

Crowds of people head down a normal looking street.

"Anna, come on, now stop this. It's not funny anymore. Come on, Anna. Come back inside the house. Katherine... Katherine, now listen to me - you come back inside now," a woman says to her children, who just keep on walking, "And you, Jonathan - you come back in with mummy. Jonathan, come on back in with mummy! You're scaring me now! Come on!"

She sounds close to tears. She turns to another hypnotised man, presumably her husband.

"Alan, help me out here! Please!"

All around them are frantic unaffected people trying to talk to and stop the affected.

"As far as I can tell, they're heading for any sort of high-rise building. Anything with stairs... anything with steps..." The policeman said into his walkie-talkie.

The hypnotised people walk up the stairs going up the side of a building.

"They've gone all the way up. They've gone into the roof," Llewellyn said, both him and blame standing on a flight of stairs amongst the hypnotized people.

Crowds of hypnotised people make their way up a flight of steps.

"Just making my way to the front of the building now. There's hundreds of them" the policeman said, looking up at the people on the ledge, "Oh, God. They've gone right to the edge. They're gonna jump. They're all gonna jump!"

Llewellyn hurries after Sally Jacobs, who is on the roof.

"Sally, stop it," Llewellyn ordered as he walks backwards in front of her, trying to stop her, "It's Danny Llewellyn. Daniel Llewellyn. Sally, just concentrate. Listen to me - you're being controlled. We need you!"

But Jacobs walks right on, unable to hear or respond to him.

"Stop it, Sally!"

The hypnotised people position themselves on the very edge of the roofs of the high-rise buildings. Loved ones are trying to hold them back, trying to make them listen.

"Jason, I'm talking to you! Just stop!" Sandra yells at her husband.

Rose,Mickey, and I come to the edge of the roof too, looking around. When the hypnotised people reach the edge, they just stand and wait, as though waiting for a signal.

"It's not just the whole country. It's the whole world," Alex said, at there are shots of people positioned along the edge of the roofs of high-rise buildings in France, Rome - all over the world.

"They've stopped. They've all stopped. They're just... standing there. Right on the edge," the policeman said into his walkie-talkie.

"According to reports, it's like a third. One third of the world's population. That's two billion people ready to jump," Alex stated from his laptop with Harriet.

"Surrender or they will die..." Llewellyn said to Blake.

"What do we do?" Mickey asked.

"Nothing. There's no-one to save us. Not anymore," Rose said sullenly.

"Not true," I said looking up at the sky, "I need to get up to there base."

Rose, Mickey, and Jackie just stared at me.

Llewellyn and Blake come back to the UNIT base.

"Wait a minute - there is a pattern. All these people tend to be father and son, mother and daughter. Brothers and sisters - family groups, but not husbands and wives," Alex said in realization.

"Oh, my God," Llewellyn said, staring at his computer screen.

Alex and Harriet Jones look over at him at Llewellyn explained, "It's Guinevere One. Have you got medical records on file for all your staff?"

"Course we have, yes," Alex said.

Llewellyn moves aside so Alex can see the screen. Harriet Jones and Blake move to one side.

"What about Torchwood?" Harriet asked.

"Still working on it. Bear in mind, they have just lost a third of their staff," Blake said looking at Harriet.

"But do they have what we need?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, tell them to hurry up."

"Here it is. Sally Jacobs... blood group A Positive. Who else walked out?" Llewellyn said as he accessed the medical records of the staff.

"Luke Parsons," Alex said, thinking very hard.

"Luke Parsons... A Positive," Llewellyn said, tapping the name into the computer.

"Jeffery Baxter."

"Baxter... A Positive. That's it. They're all A Positive," Llewellyn said, also looking him up.

"How many people in the world are A Positive?" Blake asked.

"No idea. But I bet it's one third."

"What's so special about that blood group?"

"Nothing, but... it's my fault. Guinevere One... it's got one of those plaques identifying the human race. Er... a message to the stars. I mean, you don't expect anything to come of it, but... I put on maps and music and samples. There's wheat seeds, and water, and... and blood. A Positive. The Sycorax have got a vial of A Positive. And well, I don't know how, but... through that..." Llewellyn said as the group came to realization.

"They control the blood," Harriet said.

"Oh, my God," Llewellyn said with guilt written on his face.

"There's only one more thing I can try. Major, with me," Harriet said as Major Blake follows Harriet from the room.

Harriet Jones sits at a desk, broadcasting a speech on national television.

"Ladies and gentlemen... if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid that's been cancelled," Harriet addressed, turning her head to the side, addressing someone off-camera, "Did we ask about the royal family?"

She get a reply before continuing speaking, "Oh. They're on the roof. But - Ladies and gentlemen - this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse."

Jackie, Rose, Mickey, and I stand watching Harriet on the television as she continues speaking, "I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request: Doctor. If you're out there... we need you."

Jackie turns to look at us. Rose does not look back at her, but looks as though she is fighting back tears. I gave Jackie a reassuring nod before Harriet continues, "I don't know what to do. But if you can hear me, Doctor..."

Rose turns away.

"If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him... the situation has never been more desperate."

Rose walks to the Doctor's room, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us."

Rose leans against the doorframe, watching the Doctor's lifeless from. She is now sobbing, taking great gulping breaths, the tears flooding down her cheeks. Jackie comes to her, and takes her arm. Rose turns to her and puts her arms on Jackie's shoulders, her eyes screwed up against the tears.

"He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me, mum. He's left me, mum..." Rose said, chocked with tears.

I rolled my eyes at Roses comment, "Rose the Doctor is right there. He didn't leave you."

Rose sobs even harder. Jackie places a kiss on her forehead and embraces her. Rose cries onto her shoulder.

"It's all right... I'm sorry..." Jackie says gently, trying to sooth Rose.

At that moment, the windows smash, showering the floor with glass. The ground shakes violently.

An alarm goes off.

"Sonic wave! It's the spaceship - it's hit the atmosphere!" Llewellyn yelled.

I walked outside the flat, treading on the broken glass, and looks up at the sky. Everywhere else, people do the same. Rose, Jackie, and Mickey join me, staring upwards. As they watch a huge spaceship floats into view, obscuring the sun. People everywhere gaze up at it, open-mouthed. It hovers right over central London. Rose stares up at it for a few more seconds, then runs back into the flat.

Rose runs into the Doctor's bedroom and we followed behind.

"Lindsey, we're gonna carry him," Rose told me as she throws the duvet off the Doctor, "Mum and Mickey- get your stuff, and get some food. We're going.

"Well, where to?" I asked Rose.

"The Tardis. It's the only safe place on Earth," Rose answered me.

"Oh, obviously," I muttered.

"What're we gonna do in there?!" Jackie screeched.

"Hide," Rose answered her mother. I looked at her and got her plan.

"Is that it?!" Jackie screeched again.

"Mum - look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and - I don't know what to do, alright? I've travelled with him, and I've seen all that stuff but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move."

Jackie leaves the room. Rose heaves the Doctor up, taking his shoulders and I takes his legs.

"Okay - lift him," Rose said.

Harriet Jones hurries forward.

"They're transmitting. Onscreen," Llewellyn said as the Sycorax on the screen speak in an alien language.

"Will the leader of this world stand forward," Alex said, translating for the Sycorax.

Harriet Jones steps forward.

"I'm proud to represent this planet," Harriet said, standing a little straighter.

"Come aboard..." Alex said looking confused.

"Well, how do I do that?"

Harriet Jones, Blake, Llewellyn and Alex are all bathed in a blue light.

"Wh- what's happening?" Llewellyn asked, looking around to there new surroundings.

"I would imagine it's called a teleport," Harriet said.

The four of them are teleported from UNIT.

And into the Sycorax's spaceship. They find themselves facing thousands of Sycorax. One of them - the leader - steps forward. The four humans do the same. The Sycorax Leader raises his hand to his head to take his helmet off.

"It's a helmet. They might be like us!" Llewellyn said with excitement.

The Sycorax Leader takes his helmet off, and the face underneath appears to have the bone and muscle on the outside.

"...or not," Llewellyn said with disappointment.

The Sycorax says something in Sycoraxic.

Rose and I carry the Doctor out of the front door. Jackie and Mickey followed them, struggling with several shopping bags. She drops one and tries to pick it up again.

"Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?" Rose asked Jackie.

"It's food! You said we need f-" Jackie tried to defend herself.

"Just leave it!" Rose interrupted.

The Sycorax Leader talks to the humans, whilst Alex translates.

"You will surrender, or I will release the final curse. And your people will jump." Alex said reading off the translation software.

"If I can speak," Llewellyn said, pushing his way to the front.

" , you're a civilian!" Blake said grabbing his arm.

"No! I sent out the probe. I started it. I made contact with these people - this whole thing's my responsibility," Llewellyn said, trying to take responsibility.

He pulls his arm out of Blake's grasp and steps forward. He addresses the Sycorax Leader, who is coming slowly down the stairs on which he stood.

"With respect... sir. The human race is taking its first step towards the stars, but... we are like children compared to you," Llewellyn said as the Sycorax leader looks unimpressed, "Children who need help. Children who need compassion. I beg of you now... show that compassion."

The Sycorax Leader raises a whip and lashes it at Llewellyn. It fastens around his neck, and he shouts with pain and he glows blue - next he falls the ground, as nothing more than a pile of bones.

Blake steps forward, furiously, "That man was your prisoner! Even your species must have articles of war, forbidding-"

The Sycorax leader exercises his whip on Blake too, silencing him. His skeleton smoulders on the ground. Alex makes to step forward, but Harriet Jones stops him. She steps forward herself, and holds up her ID card.

"Harriet Jones. Prime Minister," Harriet says, holding her ID card.

The Sycorax Leader replies curtly.

"Yes. We know who you are. Surrender or they will die." Alex translated.

The Sycorax Leader turns his back on them, taking his position next to a large red button.

"If I do surrender... how would that be better?" Harriet asked the leader.

The Sycorax Leader positions his hand above the red button.

"Half is sold into slavery or one third dies." Alex translated.

The Sycorax Leader speaks again.

"Your choice."

Harriet Jones closes her eyes and opens them again. The Sycorax Leader hisses at her.

Rose and I carry the Doctor towards the Tardis, Jackie and Mickey following them, still carrying the shopping bags. She drops one. They carry him through the doors, starting to pant slightly with the effort. Jackie hurriedly follows them. She pauses for a moment, looking around before coming in completely.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked.

"Not anymore, no," Rose said sadly.

"But I can," I piped up as we placed the Doctor on the floor, " but now I can't move it because the Doctor is dying."

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey asked.

"That's as good as it gets," Rose said, clearly frustrated.

"Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea," Jackie said with thermal flask.

"Hmm, the solution to everything..." Rose said, staring off into space.

"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food," Jackie told the as she leaves the Tardis. I leaned against the console and looked down at the Doctor.

"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British," Mickey said, smiling.

Rose and I does not answer. Mickey looks at the Tardis computer screen.

"How does this thing work? It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered," Mickey said as he pressed a few buttons, "what so you do to it?"

"I dunno, it sort of tunes itself," Rose snapped. I felt my anger rising. Rose was not making things easier for the situation as Rose pressed a few buttons.

I felt myself snapped, "Rose, don't press anything!"

She glared at me but didn't say anything.

On the Sycorax spaceship, the Leader turns as if responding to the blips of the Tardis computer. He speaks angrily.

"The noise - the bleeping - they say it's machinery. Foreign machinery. They're accusing us of hiding it. Conspiring. Bring it on board," Alex translated

Jackie comes out of the doors of the flats holding two more shopping bags. She begins to walk towards the Tardis when it is teleported away.

"Rose?" Jackie asked, very alarmed as the Tardis disappears, "Rose!"

Jackie stares up at the spaceship hovering in the sky, scared.

Mickey,Rose, and I are listening to the bleeping sound the Tardis computer is making.

"Maybe it's a distress signal," Mickey asked.

"No, it's a signal from the ship." I told them, looking around for Jackie, "where's your mother, Rose?"

Rose jumps to her feet, "outside. I'd better go and give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there."

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine," I told her.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rose sneered.

"Oh, I don't know..." Mickey said, her hand on the door handle.

She smiles at him and opens the door. Mickey smiles back.

As soon as she steps foot outside the door, she is grabbed by a Sycorax and she screams.

Mickey and I look at each other, hearing the scream.

"Rose?" I called.

We followed her outside , dropping the thermal flask of tea on the grilling next to the Doctor's head as it started to leak.

"Get off! Get off me!" Rose screamed, trying to shake off the aliens.

Mickey and I ran out of the Tardis doors, staring around at our surroundings, Mickey with amazement.

"The door! Close the door!" I yelled at Mickey as he dashed to the door and slammed it shut before we are grabbed by a Sycorax. Rose and Mickey both shout out as I kept my mouth shut.

The Doctor is left alone inside the Tardis, still lifeless on the floor. The tea drips from the flask and through the grilling. It drips onto the machinery below the console, causing it to steam.

The Sycorax Leader yells with glee, and the onlookers cheer. Harriet Jones stumbles towards Rose.

"Rose." Harriet said as they both embrace and are both terrified, "Rose! I've got you. My Lord. My precious thing. The Doctor... is he with you?"

"No. We're all on our own," Rose said voice shaking.

Inside the Tardis, the smoke caused by the dripping tea rises from beneath the grilling and surrounds the Doctor's head, making its way into his airways. He takes a deep breath in his sleep, opens his mouth and more of the vortex escapes.

The Sycorax Leader points at me and addresses me angrily.

"You again," Alex translated.

I smiled as a Sycorax solider puts a knife to my throat, " I guess you didn't like my music."

"You don't speak. The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet," Alex translated.

"But she can't," Harriet protested.

"Yeah, I can," Rose said quietly, not taking her eyes off the Sycorax leader.

"Don't you dare," I yelled as they pushed the knife into my throat even more, drawing blood.

"Someone's gotta be the Doctor," Rose whispered.

"They'll kill you," Harriet said, grabbing her.

"Never stopped him," Rose said, shaking her off, as she takes a few steps towards the Sycorax Leader. The surrounding Sycorax all mutter excitedly. Rose starts to speak nervously, unsure of herself.

"I, um... I address the Sycorax according to... article fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and um... the Gelth Confederacy..." Rose stuttered, as the Sycorax Leader begins to stride towards her, "A - as uh... sanctioned... by the Mighty Jagrafess... and... Oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace..."

There is a few seconds of stunned silence, and then all the Sycorax burst out laughing. The Sycorax Leader begins to speak again.

"You are very, very funny," Alex translated.

The Sycorax Leader speaks more angrily.

"And now you're going to die."

"Leave her alone!" I lurched forward, drawing even more blood as I struggles to get out their grip, "leave her alone," I wheezed out before being restrained by even more guards.

The Sycorax Leader continues to speak to Rose, circling her.

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words?" Alex translated.

The Sycorax Leader raises his arms into the air, speaking passionately.

"We are the Sycorax. We astride the darkness."

The Sycorax Leader hisses at Rose, who whimpers.

"Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion..."

"Then your world will be gutted..." The Sycorax leader said.

"... then your world will be gutted..." Alex translated as Rose stared.

"... and your people enslaved,"

"... and your people enslaved," Alex finished before looking up, "Hold on, that's English."

"He's talking English," Harriet said.

"You're talking English," Rose also said.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" The leader yelled.

"I would watch what you are saying," I yelled through clenched teeth.

"That's English," Rose said as she pointed at him as she turned to Harriet, Mickey, Alex, and me.

"Can you hear English?" Rose continued as we all nodded.

"Yeah, that's English," Mickey said, nodding.

"Definitely English," Alex said, also nodding.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!" The leader yelled, angrily.

"If I can hear English... then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means..." Rose said to herself.

She turns slowly around to look at the Tardis. Mickey, Harriet, and I follow suit. The doors open and there, standing smiling in his stripy pyjamas and dressing gown, is the Doctor.

"Did you miss me?" The Doctor asked, with a smirk on his face.


	3. The Christmas Invasion Part3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and Lindsey Stirling!**

**_Special thanks to xxlisagalloverxx for helping me with this chapter!_**

Rose smiles in delight. The Sycorax Leader roars in fury and lashes his whip at the Doctor, who simply catches the end and pulls it away from him and he discards it.

"You could have someone's eye out with that!" The Doctor said with a smile.

The Sycorax Leader roared again and tried to attack the Doctor with his staff, but the Doctor snatched it off him and snapped it over his knee. He chucked the broken pieces on the floor.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy," the Doctor said like he is talking to a small child.

The Sycorax Leader stared at him incredulously. The Doctor pointed at him warningly, then goes over to Mickey.

"Mickey! Hello!" The Doctor said as he turned to Harriet, "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life'!"

He turns to Rose and beamed, "Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses..."

And then he turns to me, "why hello, there! Why are tied up?"

I jerked my head towards leader, "oh, okay. Let her go," he ordered as I was let go. I was breathing very heavily and touched my throat to see it still bleeding.

"Thanks," I said in a raspy voice as he turns back to Rose, his tone lowered and serious, "Now... first thing's first... be honest. How do I look?"

"Um... different," Rose answered.

"Good different or bad different?" The Doctor asked, voice still low.

"Just... different," Rose answered again.

"Am I... ginger?" The Doctor asked in a dead serious tone.

"No, you're just sort of brown," Rose said as she raised her eyes to his hair.

The Doctor turned away, put out about not being ginger, "Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger," he said as he turned back, pointing at her violently, "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were - you gave up on me- oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude." He say as he pondered this, "Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry - who is this?" Harriet asked.

"I'm the Doctor," he said as it was obvious.

"He's the Doctor," Rose confirmed.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet asked, confused by the Doctor.

I snorted as I answered,"no he is the same man, new face - well, new everything."

"How do you know that?" The Doctor asked looking at me with curiosity, "Time Lady," I say with a shrug.

The Doctors eyes widened as Harriet interrupted, with her brows furrowed, "But you can't be."

The Doctor turned around to face Harriet with a huge grin, "Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens... wasn't the war... it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh, my God," Harriet comes into realization.

"Did you win the election?" The Doctor asked, bending down to her height.

"Landslide majority," Harriet said with a smile, rather pleased with herself.

"If I might interrupt!" The Sycorax leader yelled, as we all spin around as we forgotten about him.

"Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!" The Doctor addressed him.

"Who exactly are you?" The Sycorax leader asked the Doctor with a fixed grin on his face.

"Well. That's the question," the Doctor answered.

"I demand to know who you are!" The leader demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The Doctor imitated the Sycorax's rough voice before relaxing, "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I- I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested," he said walking around, addressing everyone.

"Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?"

"Sexy?" He said, looking at me and Rose, winking cheekily, before continuing on, "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob."

"And how am I gonna react when I see this?" He said, noticing a red button.

"A great big threatening button," pointed up at the button with an insane smile on his face.

"A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances," he says as he runs up the stairs, laughing, "Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?"

He bends down and pulls open a small door in order to access the controls underneath the button. He notices the red liquid inside.

"And what've we got here? Blood?" He said, dipping his finger in it and tasting it, "Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human blood. A Positive. With just a dash of iron."

He waggles his tongue around at the nasty taste and wipes his finger on his dressing gown, "Ahh. But that means... blood control-" he said positively delighted, "Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A Positives!"

The Sycorax's grimace falters slightly. I smiled knowing we had the upper hand.

"Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos... I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed... then I just wanna do this."

He whacks the button hard.

"No!" Rose and Harriet shouted.

The A Positives who have been hypnotised onto the roof tops take a step forward - and then they are released from the hypnosis. They all look extremely confused.

"What the hell am I doing up here?" Jason asked.

"Get away from the edge!" Sandra yelled, relived that her husband wasn't going to jump.

They all hastily retreat from the edge, staring at the spaceship above their heads.

"You killed them!" Alex screamed.

"What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?" The Doctor said, with a grin.

"We allow them to live," the Sycorax leader told him.

"Allow?" The Doctor scoffed, "You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis - you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that - of course you could. But why? Look at these people," he says gesturing to the human behind him, speaking passionately, "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than- no, hold on..." He pauses, thinking, "Sorry, that's 'The Lion King'. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?"

"Or..." The Doctor said as he grabbed a sword from one of the Sycorax guarding me and the others, runs down the steps into the empty floor space in front of the Tardis and raises it into the air.

"I challenge you."

The Sycorax Leader and the other Sycorax burst out laughing again.

"Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion," the leader said, coming down the steps, unsheathed his sword.

"Thank-you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up," the Doctor said, shrugging off his dressing gown, tossing it to Rose.

"So - you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

The Sycorax Leader hisses, "no, I will challenged the girl," pointing at me.

Everyone looked appalled. The Doctor looked at me with worry in his eyes. I walked over and grabbed his sword, "is this revenge from what I did to your base?" I asked, with a hint of amusement.

He sneered at me before speaking, "for the planet?"

"For the planet," I agreed.

We stand up and faced each other, holding our swords at the ready. We then run at each other and begin to fight. After a few seconds, I am thrown aside, and the Sycorax Leader laughs. I , however, straightens myself up and we begin to fight again. The Sycorax Leader swings his sword at me.

"Look out!" The Doctor called.

"Oh, yeah, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks," I said sarcastically.

We begin to fight again, the Doctor watching us, terrified. I lead the fight up the stairs.

"Bit of fresh air?" I said as I hit the button and the door opens, leading to a platform on the outside of the spaceship.

We continue our fight. Rose, Mickey, Harriet, Alex, the Doctor and a few of the Sycorax follow us. The swash-buckling continues. I manage to catch the Sycorax leader slightly on his nose, and he groans.

He wipes his nose, and the Sycorax Leader and I run towards each other, clashing swords. We both grimace with the effort, and the Sycorax leader is knocked backwards to the ground. Taking advantage, the I slashes at the Leaders wrist, succeeding in chopping his hand off, up to the elbow. It falls off the side of the spaceship, sword and all. I watched it drop, and looks back at the Sycorax Leader, looking rather in pain.

He got back up and continued the fighting. The leader punched me in the cheek and proceeded to trip me. Taking the advantage, he slashed my arm off, up to the shoulder, I watch it drop, really annoyed.

"That was my arm!" I yelled, as I get up my arm grows back.

"Witchcraft," the Sycorax leader accused me.

"Time Lady," I stated.

A Sycorax solider takes his swords out of its sheath.

"Leader!" The solider called as he tossed it to him.

I run at the Sycorax Leader, and the fight commences once more. I dodged the swinging sword for a few more moments, then I jabbed him hard in stomach with the handle of his sword. The onlookers wince, and the Sycorax Leader groans. I do the same once more, causing the Sycorax Leader to fall to the ground. I quickly disarm him before pointing his sword at his throat.

"I win," I stated to the leader on the ground.

"Then kill me," the Sycorax leader said difficultly.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

"Swear on the blood of your species," I said angrily, jabbing the sword closer.

"I swear," the leader said in labored breath.

"There we are, then! Thanks for that! Bye again!" I said lightly as I jabbed his sword into the ground.

"Bravo!" Harriet clapped.

"That says it all. Bravo!" The Doctor said, rushing forward as Rose gave him his robe.

"Very Lara Croft. Now, there was a nice woman. Hold on, what have I got in here?" The Doctor said, taking a satsuma out if his pocket, "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers - he does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?"

We begin to walk back to the door. The Doctor throws the satsuma in the air and catches it again.

"You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

Behind us, the Sycorax Leader gets to his feet. He picks up his sword, roaring, ready to charge. Without even turning around, the Doctor lobs the satsuma at a switch on the side of the ship, causing the ground beneath the Sycorax Leader to open. He tumbles to Earth, screaming. The Doctor's smile has faded from his face.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man."

I stand in front of the Tardis with The Doctor and the others. I addressed the remaining Sycorax, "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet... when you tell them of its riches - its people - its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It - is - defended."

The Tardis, the Doctor, Rose, Harriet Jones, Mickey, Alex, and I are all teleported away.

The group materialise.

"Where are we?"Rose asked.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey said, jumping up with glee.

The Doctor and I hold up our hand out as the spaceships engines start up.

"Wait a minute... wait a minute..." The Doctor muttered.

The ship takes flight, back to the skies. The Doctor grins.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey gleefully yells.

"Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose yells jumping on Mickey's back.

"It is defended!" Mickey continued, they all laugh happily as I walked away. I turned the corner street to Jackie's flat and climb the stairs and sat at the edge of the wall waiting until a beam of green light shoots loudly from a building nearby, the same green light beams up from another four points, and the five points meet in the middle. The energy shoots up into space and hits the spaceship, destroying it.

I sighed knowing that all my good work was wasted. I waited for Jackie to unlock her flat so I can leave to catch my flight to Amsterdam, for my concert.

As soon as I hear footsteps I jumped up and saw Jackie ready to open the door. She unlocked it and the group walked in. I went into the living too and picked up my violin case, ready to go.

"Lindsay, dear, why don't you stay for tonight?" Jackie asked as I saw Rose behind her shooting daggers at me.

"Na, I have a concert tomorrow and I have to practice for," I lied, not needing the practice at all.

"No, you are staying for dinner tonight. You can practice right here anyway besides we need the music," Mickey said in a commanding tone.

I reluctantly agreed and took out my violin and started to play.

The Doctor is rifling through the clothes and looking for something to wear. He picks up what looks like a soldier costume and holds it up to himself.

Mickey, Rose and Jackie are preparing the Christmas Dinner. Mickey starts to carve the turkey as a Christmas melody plays though the flat.

The Doctor shuffles through the clothes rack with no luck.

A brown suit catches the Doctor's eye. He holds it up.

The Doctor grabs a brown jacket, smiles with delight and dashes off to change.

The Doctor walks slowly up to the mirror, hands in his pockets, newly clad in his brown suit and jacket. He turns around, looking at his reflection. He leans towards the mirror, running a hand over his face, examining it. He runs his tongue over his teeth, then turns his head to different angles as if to admire the raises his eyebrows, sniffs, and nods. The Doctor leaves the enormous wardrobe.

The Doctor enters Jackie's flat, shutting the door behind him. Rose looks up at the Doctor as he stands before her, and she smiles and he smiles back. I continued play Christmas songs not wanting to be in the Christmas fun. I watched the Doctor and Rose pull the Christmas cracker and I turned away not wanting to see his gorgeous face anymore.

"It's pink! Mum, it should be yours!" I heard Rose voice as I tuned her out, watching Harriet Jones come onto the TV, asking if she is fit for Prime Minister still. I tuned the TV out too, putting my violin in my case and ready to leave.

I walked out of the flat and saw other people outside too, as it appears to be snowing. They laugh in delight. It looks as though there are meteors in the sky. The Doctor and Rose stand beside each other, Jackie and Mickey a short way behind them. I continued walking to the middle of the crowd before stopping and looking up at the sky.

I hear footsteps behind me as i turned my head to see it was the Doctor.

"Hello," I said not looking at him, "I suppose you have some question for me."

"Yes I do," the Doctor answered softly, "do you want to come with me?"

I looked at him at him startled not expecting that.

"Why?" I asked in shock.

"We are the last of the Time Lords and I was wondering if you want...to...come," the Doctor awkwardly said, rubbing his neck. I looked up at the sky before answering, "yes. I would love to come."

The Doctor beamed at me before Rose comes along and glares at me.

"Well, I reckon you're mad. The pair of you. It's like you go looking for trouble," Jackie told us as the Doctor rushed up to her.

"Trouble's just the bits in-between," he said, putting an arm around her, looking up at the sky, "It's all waiting out there, Jackie. It's brand new to me."

I smile as the Doctor continued, "All those planets... creatures and horizons... I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes...," he stands beside Rose and me, "And it is gonna be... fantastic."

Rose smiles at the use of his old catchphrase and he grins back. He holds his hand out to her and me.

"So, where're we gonna go first?" I asked.

"Um... that way," the Doctor smiles at me, letting go of Rose's hand, pointing deliberately at a point in the night sky, "No, hold on... that way."

He points a smidgen to the right of his first point. I pointed in the same direction.

"That way?" I asked.

"Hmm?" The Doctor said looking at me.

"Yeah. That way," I say softly as we smiled at each other for a few seconds and then gaze up at the night-sky, hand in hand.


	4. Bike Accident

**Hey guys sorry for not posting! My friend and I have been in a bike accident and I broke 9 rib bones for a race and I face planted into the road at 35 mph. I am fine and I will try to post as soon as possible. Thanks for reviews!**


	5. New Earth Part 1

The Doctor treads over the grilling in the Tardis. He slings his jacket over one of the supports and walks slowly up to the console where he begins to operate the controls. The engines start to hum.

Rose, Jackie,Mickey, and I are outside the Tardis - Rose and I packed and ready to go.

"Have you got everything?" Jackie asked.

"I've got everything, don't worry." Rose said, trying to reassure her mother.

"Be careful," Jackie says, still worried, "the both of you. I don't want one of you dying on me."

I smiled as I pull Jackie into a hug, "we will be fine, Jackie. Trust me I don't intend on dying anytime soon."

"You got to call Mo about that-" Rose demanded.

"Oh, never mind Mo..." Jackie interrupted her daughter.

The Doctor pulls a lever and the rotor begins to rise and fall. He gazes up at it and a proud smile spreads across his face.

"Okay, I'm going now. I love you!" Rose said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I love you," Jackie whispered to Rose.

"Love you, love you...,"Rose said to her mother and Mickey.

The Doctor smacks down on the controls.

Rose kisses Mickey goodbye.

"Love you," Mickey tells her.

"Bye," Rose said to her mother and Mickey. I stand there wanting to get a word with Jackie and Mickey.

Rose goes to the Tardis with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face.

I turned to Jackie and Mickey.

"Keep her safe please, Lindsey," Jackie pleaded with me.

"I will, Jackie. I promise," I told her. I see her and Mickey walk away with a bounce to her step.

I walked away towards the Tardis.

I closed the door behind me, shrugging my backpack and my violin case from my shoulders. The Doctor looks at me and we beamed at each other, knowing we are not the last of of the TimeLords. The Doctor pulls a lever with extra vigour.

The Doctor, Rose, and I are trying to operate the controls.

"So, where are we going?" I asked with curiosity, as Rose shot me daggers.

"Further than we've ever gone before," the Doctor said, gesturing between Rose and him.

We step out of the Tardis onto a windy stretch of grass. Rose's mouth drops open.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three... we're in the galaxy M87, and this... this is New Earth," the Doctor said, gesturing towards the city as vehicles zoom by.

"That's just... that's-" Rose stuttered as she bursts out laughing, in wonder.

I look at the city tapping a rhythm for new song ideas. I walked forward a bit, zoning out, only to be pulled by the Doctor.

"Don't wander off," the Doctor told me with a serious expression on his face.

"I can take care of myself," I murmured so he didn't hear me.

"Come on!" the Doctor grabbed my hand before Rose and we dashed off.

The Doctor, Rose, and Lindsey are being watched through a reddish-tinged orb, by a pale man covered with interesting patterns. His eyes widen.

"Human! She's pure-blood human," Chip said, awestruck as he twists a control to zoom in, "Closer. Closer!"

One of the metal spiders scurries closer to where the Doctor, Rose, Lindsey lie sprawled on the grass, lying on the Doctor's coat.

"So, the year five billion - the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted," the Doctor said as Rose and I were on both sides of the Doctor.

"That was our first date," Rose said smiling at the Doctor as she threw a harsh glare my way. I rolled my eyes at her so done with her for acting like a child.

"We had chips!" the Doctor said, leaning back to look at Rose properly.

"So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up - oh, yeah, they get all nostalgic - big revival movement... but find this place!" the Doctor stated looking at the both of us.

He sits up for a better look at the view. I start to stand up ready to go explore New Earth.

"Size as the Earth... same air... same orbit... lovely! Call goes out, the humans move in!" the Doctor told us with excitment.

"What's the city called?" I asked, jumping up and down with excitment.

"New New York," the Doctor said with a serious expression.

Rose and I look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on!" Rose said skeptically.

"It is! It's the City of New New York!" the Doctor said, trying to get the point across, "Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

Rose smiles down at him, reminiscing. He noticed.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You're so different," Rose said with a small smile as she looks at me.

"New New Doctor," the Doctor grinned as the metal spider watches us.

Chip is operating the controls and turns around at the sound of Cassandra's voice.

"Impossible. I recognize that child and the other one! Her face. Show me her face!" Cassandra screeched.

"Closer. Closer!" Chip commanded as the spider scurries across the grass, "Face! Face! Face!"

"Can we go and visit New New York - so good they named it twice?" Rose said getting up.

"Well - I thought we might go there first," the Doctor said getting up and points towards a large white building in the distance, on the coast.

"Why? What is it?" Rose asked. I started to walk towards the building as the Doctor and Rose catch up.

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side - that's the universal symbol for hospitals," the Doctor stated.

"Because I got this," the Doctor said, pulled out his psychic paper, "a message on the psychic paper."

The words 'Ward 26 - Please Come' scrawl across the paper.

"Someone wants to see me," the Doctor continued as he tucks it back in his pocket.

"Hmm! And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on then! Let's go and buy some grapes," Rose said as she links her arm through his. The spider followed us.

Cassandra gasps.

"Rose Tyler! Lindsey Stirling! I knew it! That dirty blonde assassin! And that thief!

"She's coming here, mistress!" Chip told Cassandra.

"This is beyond coincidence! This is destiny. At last I can be revenged on that little-"

Rose,the Doctor, and I walked through the hospital doors and into the reception.

"Bit rich coming from you," I said with a laugh.

"I can't help it! I don't like hospitals - they give me the creeps!" The Doctor said with a visible shiver.

"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted," the PA system said.

"Very smart. Not exactly NHS," Rose said, looking around.

"No shop. I like the little shop!" The Doctor said, looking around for a little shop.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything," Rose said, confused.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war," the Doctor answered, before tuning to me.

"Did you go to the Academy on Gallifrey?" The a Doctor asked me.

I nodded my head before answering , "yeah, but I didn't exactly pay attention."

A cat nurse walks by and nods politely to Rose, who stares at her.

"They're cats," Rose said pointing to the cat nurse.

"Now, don't stare... think what you look like to them, all..." The Doctor whispered, looking her up and down, "Pink and yellow. That's where I'd put the shop!"

He points over Rose's shoulder.

"Right there!"

Whilst Rose and I were looking, he walks over to the lift and steps inside.

"Ward 26 please," the Doctor said.

"Override controls," Chip said.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Rose and I called as we rushed to the lift, but the doors have already closed.

"Oh, too late - I'm going up," the Doctor called through the doors.

"It's all right, there will be another lift someday," I said sarcastically as Rose rushed to the other lift and presses the button.

"Ward 26. And watch out for the disinfectant," the Doctor yelled, calling down to us.

Chip watches through the orb.

"Watch out for what?" I yelled back.

"The disinfectant!" The Doctor yelled again.

"The what?" I yelled again as Rose gave me a confused look.

"The di- oh, you'll find out," the Doctor started before giving up.

Rose and I stepped into the lift.

"Um... Ward 26. Thanks..." I said awkwardly as I shrugged my shoulders at Rose as she is trying to hold in a giggle.

The doors close and the lift goes down.

"Commence stage one - disinfection," the speaker said.

Green lights flash on and the Doctor is soaked in a shower of disinfectant. He is perfectly calm about this.

"Commence stage one - disinfection," the speaker says.

Rose and I are also soaked in the disinfectant. Rose screams as I laugh at her.

The Doctor smoothes his hands through his hair.

Rose smacks the walls frantically with her eyes screwed shut, trying to turn the shower off. I run my hands through my hair and watch Rose struggle.

A white powder is puffed onto the Doctor, who barely reacts.

The same white powder is puffed onto Rose and I . She squeezes her eyes shut, looking shocked and a bit disgusted. I laughed at her expression as she glares daggers at me. I laughed even harder as she tries to wipe the power off her face.

A blow-dryer engages. The Doctor looks as though he is enjoying the experience immensely, spreading his coat out to dry and smiling happily.

After the initial shock, Rose tries to tidy her hair in the gusts of wind from the blow-dryer. I let my run wild before putting it back up.

The lift doors slide open at ward 26 and the Doctor steps out, looking very well groomed. His hair is perfectly tidy for once.

Rose and I stepped out at what seems to be some sort of cellar. Rose is still pulling at her hair, which is looking quite neat. I put my hair back into its signature peacock style before walking with Rose.

"The Human child and TimeLady are clean," said Chip some ways down the corridor.

Rose looks at me before answering, "Um... I'm looking for Ward 26...?"

"This way, Rose Tyler and Lindsey Stirling," Chip said as he scurries off.

Rose and I followed him apprehensively. We both pick up a metal rod just in case.

Rose and I emerged from the corridor into a room where an old tape is playing. We both curiously look at the flickering image being projected onto the screen. It is a glamourous party scene, everyone present laughing and holding champagne. Cassandra is there, talking to everyone and as she was before all her surgery.

"I mean, you never know what your life's going to be like! Ever! I'm bored with this drink," Cassandra said, on tape before handing her drink to someone.

"Anyway- oh, hello darling! Now, don't! Stop it!" Cassandra continues on the tape.

Cassandra pushes a man playfully in the chest.

"Wait a minute... that's..." Rose said, shocked.

We both spin around, and there is Cassandra. Chip cowers beside her.

"Peekaboo!" Cassandra yells.

"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra," I yelled, holding up the metal rod.

"Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?" Cassandra said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but... what about Gollum?" Rose said, pointing to Chip.

"Oh... that's just Chip. He's my pet," Cassandra told us.

"I worship the mistress!" Chip shouted at us.

"Moisturize me, moisturize me...," Cassandra told Chip as Chip picks up a canister and squirts Cassandra with it as Cassandra continues, "He's not even a proper life-form. He's a force-grown clone. I modelled him on my favourite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

"I hope that means food. How comes you're still alive?" I said, disgusted.

"After you both murdered me," Cassandra snarled.

"That was your own fault," Rose and I shouted.

"The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin," Chip told us as Cassandra looks flattered.

"What about the skin? I saw it, you-" Rose started before laughing in disbelief, "You got ripped apart."

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back," Cassandra explained.

"Right! So you're talking out of your-" I started, as Rose and I laughed.

"Ask not," Cassandra said.

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted mi'lady into the hospital," Chip said.

"So they don't know you're here?" I asked, curiously.

"Chip steals medicine. Helps mi'lady. Soothes her. Strokes her..." Chip began as he raised his hand to stroke Cassandra.

"You can stop right there, Chip," Rose threatened Chip.

"But I'm so alone, hidden down here... the last Human in existence..." Cassandra said, sadly.

"Don't start that again - they've called this planet New Earth!" I said, getting sick of there games.

"A vegetable patch," Cassasndra said smugly.

"And there's millions of Humans out there... millions of them," I argued.

"Mutant stock!" Cassandra yelled back.

"They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?" Rose argued, trying to make Cassandra see reason.

"Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became... such hard work" Cassandra said, referring to the film.

"Well, you've got a knack for survival - I'll give you that," I said, shrugging her off.

"Because you blew up the building I was in!" Cassandra shouted at me.

"Okay, that was not my fault!" I shot back.

"Okay, guys lets get back to the point," Rose said, referring to Cassandra and I.

"Okay, but I've not been idle, Rose and Lindsey... tucked away, underneath this hospital - I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."

Rose and I looked at each other before speaking in unison, "What d'you mean?"

"Oh... these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close," Cassandra whispered.

Rose and I laughed before I spoke, "You must be joking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you!"

We take a few steps backwards and are caught by a machine that binds us with light so we cannot move.

"Chip! Activate the psychograft!" Cassandra yelled at Chip as Chip bounds for the controls.

"Psychograft is banded Cassandra!" I yelled at Cassandra as Rose and I try to break free.

"I can't move! Cassandra, let me go!" Rose yelled, scared.

Chip pulls a lever and bars of light come down from the ceiling and it surrounds Rose and I like a cage.

"What're you doing?!" Rose said, frightened.

"The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello Blondie!"

After a few seconds, a cloud of light jumps from Cassandra, across the room and into Rose. Chip releases the lever and Rose's body falls to the ground.

"ROSE!" I yelled as I watch her fall.

"Mistress?" Chip said, peering at her.

"Moisturize me..." Cassandra/ Rose said as she begins to stir.

Chip hurries to retrieve the canister.

"How bizarre... arms... fingers... hair! Let me see! Let me see!" Cassandra/Rose said, breathlessly.

She springs to her feet and dashes to a mirror. Her eyes widen in horror.

"Oh my God. I'm a chav!" Cassandra/Rose said, horrified.

"Look at me! From class to brass! Although..." Cassandra/Rose said frantically before pulling the zipper of Rose's jacket down slightly and runs her hands over her body, "Oh... curves... oh, baby..."

She bounces up and down, Chip following suit as I stand in my cage horrified.

"It's like living inside a bouncy castle!" Cassandra/Rose said, delighted.

"Mistress is beautiful!" Chip said with a grin.

"Absolutement! Oh, but look..."

Her eye is caught by Cassandra's old frame, which is empty.

"Oh...! The brain lead expired... my old mistress is gone," Chip said with a sad face.

"But safe and sound in here," Cassandra/Rose said as she taps her head.

"What of the Rose child's mind?" Chip asks.

"Oh... tucked away... I can just about access the surface memory, she's..." Cassandra/Rose started before pauses to think.

"Gosh... she's with the Doctor... a man... he's the Doctor... the same Doctor with a new face! That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgeon," Cassandra /Rose said as she turns her heels to look in the mirror again, "I could do with a little work. Although..."

She runs her hand over Rose's bum, "Nice rear bumper. Hmm!"

She smiles. Rose's mobile rings.

"Oh... it seems to be ringing... is it meant to ring?"

She pulls Rose's phone out of her back pocket and stares at it.

"A primitive communications device," Chip explained as Cassandra presses a button and the Doctor's voice is on the other end.

"Rose, where are you and Lindsey?" the Doctor said over the phone.

"How does she speak?" Cassandra/Rose whispering, placing the phone to her ear.

"Old Earth Cockney," Chip whispering back

"Uhm... wotcha..." Cassandra/ Rose said into the mobile phone.

"Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm on my way, governor," Cassandra/ Rose said over the phone, forced voice.

"I shall proceed up the Apples and Pears," Cassandra/ Rose said.

"DOCTOR!" I shouted, hoping he can hear me.

"You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Boe! Remember him?" the Doctor asked.

"Course I do... that big old... boat... race..." Cassandra/ Rose laughs , through gritted teeth.

"I'd better go. See you in a minute," the Doctor said, distracted by something happening at the Duke's bed. He replaces the receiver. The Duke is laughing. He and Frau Clovis both have a glass of champagne.

"Didn't think I was going to make it!" the Duke said with high spirits as the Doctor steps into view,"It's that man again!"

The Doctor smiles, scratching his ear absent-mindedly.

"He's my good luck charm! Come in! Don't be shy!" the Duke continued.

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract," Frau Clovis said in a authoritative tone as the Doctor just nods.

"Winch me up," the Duke said as he gives the Doctor the thumbs up. Frau Clovis presses a button on a remote and the bed tilts forwards.

"Ah! Look at me! No sign of infection!"

"Champagne, sir?" the waiter asked the Doctor.

"No thanks. Uh... you had Petrifold Regression, right?" the Doctor asked the Duke.

"That being the operative word! Past tense! Completely cured," the Duke answered happily as he laughs joyfully.

"But that's impossible," the Doctor stated.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science," Matron Casp said to the Doctor.

"How on Earth did you cure him?" the Doctor asked, staring at her.

"How on New Earth, you might say," Matron Casp said, avoiding the question.

"What's in that solution?" the Doctor asked nodding to the drip.

"A simple remedy," Matron Casp answered.

"Then tell me what it is," the Doctor said, challenging her.

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp," Matron Casp introduced herself, sticking out her hand.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said, sticking out his hand to shake hers before letting go.

"I think you'll find that we're the Doctors here," Matron Casp stated with a glare at the Doctor.

"Matron Casp - you're needed in intensive care," said another cat nurse.

"If you would excuse me," Matron Casp siad, excusing herself.

The Doctor nods to her and she leaves with Sister Jatt. He watches them walk away.

"It's happened again. One of the patients is conscious," Sister Jatt said quietly.

"Oh... we can't have that..." Matron Casp said as the Doctor watched them suspiciously.

"This Doctor man is dangerous," Chip said to Cassandra.

Cassandra/Rose flicks her hair back, fixing herself up in the mirror.

"Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying...? Never trust a Nun. Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?" Cassandra/Rose said as Chip takes a small tube of perfume out of his pocket and gives it to her. She pushes it down her cleavage. She then strides to make cage and hits me in the head with the metal pipe.I see her stride out of the room with purpose before I black out.

Sister Jatt and Matron Casp pass luminous green doors in intensive care.

"It was having a perfectly normal blood-wash. And all of a sudden, it started crying. It's this one," Sister Jatt said.

They open one of the doors and look inside. Diseased hands reach out to them.

"Please..." the patient called out.

"Look at its eyes. So alive," Sister Jatt said looking at the patient.

"Positively sparkling!" Matron Casp said with excitement.

"Please... where am I?" the patirnt asked.

"And speech! How can it even have a vocabulary?" Matron Casp gasped.

"Sister Corvin's written a thesis on the migration of sentients. She calls it 'The Echo of Life'. It's well worth a read," Sister Jatt told her.

"Help me..." the patient begged.

"I've seen enough, thank you," Matron Casp said with a look of disgusted.

They shut the door and walk away.

"If this happens again, we might have to review our brain stem policy," Matron Casp told Sister Jatt.

"And what should we do with the patient?" Sister Jatt asked.

"Standard proceedure. Incinerate," Matron Casp said, dismissively.

Matron Casp rounds a corner. Sister Jatt pulls a lever on the wall, and there is a terrible scream from the patient's cell as it glows white. She leaves.

Cassandra/Rose finally emerges onto Ward 26, still smoothing down her hair. She spots the Doctor examining various drips, with his glasses on. She smiles when he notices her.

"There you are! Come and look at this patient!" the Doctor said, taking her arm and shows her a patient whose skin is completely red, "Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it - they've invented a cell washing cascade - it's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one!"

He leads her to another bed sporting a man who is completely white.

"Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine!"

He waves cheerily to the patient.

"I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this."

They walk off, Rose walking rather differently.

"Because if they've got the best medicine in the world... then why's it such a secret?"

"I can't Adam and Eve it," Cassandra/ Rose said, stopping.

"What's- what's with the voice?" the Doctor asked, confused, as he looks around the room "Wait, where is Lindsey?"

"Oh, I don't know...New Earth...New me..." Cassandra/ Rose said looking up at him.

She looks him up and down. He finally seems to notice that most of the buttons on her shirt are undone.

"Well, I can talk. New New Doctor," the Doctor said, grinning.

"Mmm... aren't you just..." Cassasndra/ Rose said as she very suddenly pulls his face towards her and plants a smacking kiss on his lips. When she finally pulls away, he looks extremely shocked and she's slightly breathless. He stares at her.

"T... terminal's this way," Cassandra/ Rose stuttered,

She walks off, exhaling slightly. He watches her go looking extremely dazed and tousled.

"Yep... still got it..." the Doctor said in a high- pitched voice.

He follows her, smoothing his hair down.

The Doctor and Cassandra/Rose are looking at details of the hospital on a screen.

"Nope... nothing odd... surgery... post-op... nano-dentistry... no sign of a shop... they should have a shop," the Doctor said looking at the sign.

"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse/Cat/Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it...?" Cassandra/ Rose said, walking around him.

"You're right, well done," the Doctor said, looking at her weirdly.

"Why would they hide a whole department?" Cassandra/ Rose continued.

The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

"It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame," Cassandra/ Rose said, not paying attention to the Doctor.

"What if the sub-frame's locked?" the Doctor asked her.

"Try the installation protocol...," Cassandra/ Rose told him as he scans the screen.

"Yeah, course. Sorry. Hold on," the Doctor said as he clicks his sonic screwdriver off and the entire wall moves downwards, revealing a secret corridor behind. Cassandra/Rose smiles and walks straight into it. The Doctor follows, knowing something isn't quite right about her.

"Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive," the Doctor muttered before following Cassandra/ Rose.

Behind them, Novice Hame watches them enter the corridor. She follows.

The Doctor and Cassandra/Rose go down metal steps into Intensive Care. They find themselves in the huge cavernous chamber, looking upon row and row of green doors. The Doctor walks along one of the rows and opens a door with his sonic screwdriver. A man, covered in boils and surrounded by smoke looks back at them.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" Cassandra/ Rose asked, with a face of pure disgust.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the Doctor said to the man, horrified.

Cassandra/Rose holds her nose whilst the Doctor closes the door gently. He opens another.

"What disease is that?" Cassandra/ Rose said looking at the woman inside.

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything," the Doctor said quietly, digusted.

"What about us? Are we safe?" Cassandra/ Rose asked.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them," the Doctor said quietly with a sad expression.

He shuts the door and then leans over the railing, looking upon the rows of doors. Cassandra/Rose follows.

"How many patients are there?"

"They're not patients," the Doctor answered.

"But they're sick," Cassandra/ Rose argued.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A Human farm," the Doctor told her, very angrily.

"Why don't they just die?"

"Plague carriers. The last to go," the Doctor answered.

"It's for the greater cause," Novice Hame said, appearing at the end of the row.

"Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?" the Doctor snapped.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help," Novice Hame said.

"What, by killing?" the Doctor shouted.

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence," Novice Hame told him, gently.

"What's the turnover? Hm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years? How many?" the Doctor shouted, advancing dangerously.

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle... but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh," Novice Hame told the Doctor, trying to justify what she was doing.

"These people are alive," the Doctor said, his voice dangerously low.

"But think of those Humans out there... healthy... and happy, because of us," Novice Hame said with a small smile.

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless," the Doctor spat.

"But who are you to decide that?" Novice Hame asked him.

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it... if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me," the Doctor said, stepping forward.

"Just to confirm... none of the Humans in the city actually know about this?" Cassandra/ Rose asked, peering over the Doctor's shoulder.

"We thought it best not-" Novice Hame started as the Doctor cut her off.

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand - what have you done to Rose? And where is Lindsey?"

"I don't know what you mean," Novice Hame said, confused.

"And I'm being very, very calm. You wanna beware of that - very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed," the Doctor said in a deadly quiet voice.

"We haven't done anything," Novice Hame told him.

"I'm perfectly fine," Cassandra/ Rose said.

"These people are dying, and Rose would care," the Doctor said to Novice Hame.

"Oh, all right, clever clogs," Cassandra/ Rose said as she spins him around to face her.

"Smarty pants," Cassansdra/ Rose saiid, pulling out his tie flirtatiously, "Lady-killer," she said huskily.

"What's happened to you?" the Doctor asked Cassandra/ Rose.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out," Cassandra/ Rose told him.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked again.

"The Last Human," Cassandra/ Rose whisper into the Doctor's ear, standing on her tip toes.

"Cassandra?" the Doctor pulled back, unpleasantly surprised.

"Wake up and smell the perfume," Cassandra/ Rose said as she takes the tube of perfume and skirts it in the Doctor's face. He immediately keels over, unconscious.

Sorry it took forever!

I was in the hospital and my birthday is coming up and I had to find a job.

So, hopefully I will update within the week.

Toddles!


	6. New Earth Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Lindsey Stirling.

(DoctorWho)

"You've hurt him. I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron," Hame said to Cassandra/Rose.

"You do that, because I want to see her. Now, run along. Sound the alarm!" Cassandra/Rose said as she pulls the power cable and sets off the alarms as Hame runs.

"Matron, it's that man, and one of the girls," Hame called out as she approached Matron.

"We heard the alarm. Now get back to work. Tend to your patients," Matron said calmly before walking off.

"Let me out! Let me out!" the Doctor yelled from inside the cell.

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only," Cassandra/Rose told the Doctor.

"You've stolen Rose's body and where is Lindsey?" the Doctor said lowly.

"Oh, Lindsey. She is knocked out somewhere. She tried to kill me once. We never liked each other but never mind that Doctor. Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy," Cassandra/Rose said, walking away from the Doctors cell.

"Just let Lindsey and Rose go, Cassandra." the Doctor yelled from his cell at Cassandra.

"I will let Rose go but not Lindsey. As soon as I've found someone younger, and less common, then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby. It's showtime," Cassandra said as the Matron walked up.

"Anything we can do to help?" Matron asked Cassandra.

"Straight to the point, Whiskers. I want money," Cassandra demanded.

"The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only accept," the Matron told Cassandra.

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?" Cassandra asked in a low, threatening tone.

"I'm afraid not," Matron tells her as the conversation between Cassandra and the Sisterhood continues.

(DoctorWho)

"Oh...my head," I groaned as my head is pounding. I stood up slowly as I touched the bump in my head.

"Ouch," I muttered as I pulled my hand away to see blood. Oh, Cassandra was going to pay for this.

"I looked around my cell as I saw the Doctor and Rose or Cassandra come in. Cassandra runs to the back door but there are people there too.

"Doctor!" I yelled as he ran over to my cage taking out his sonic screwdriver and breaking the locks.

"Hello, there you are. What happened to your head?" he asked as he took my head in his hands as he inspects the nasty looking bump.

"We're trapped!" Cassandra/ Rose screamed, " What am I going to do?

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilised planet. You're compressing Rose to death." the Doctor told Cassandra/ Rose.

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead," Cassandra/ Rose sobbed.

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me," the Doctor said as Cassasdra/ Rose takes a deep breath and blows her energy out to me.

"My head felt like it was exploding as Cassandra takes over in my mind. As she starts to root through my mind. I locked my thoughts so Cassandra couldn't root through them.

"Oh, my head," Cassandra and I groaned as the Doctor starts to shake my body.

"Get out of her body Cassandra!" the Doctor yelled.

"You asked for it," Cassandra and I stated as Cassandra left my body and my mind and into the Doctor.

"Blimey, my head. Where'd she go?" Rose groaned as she looked at me and groaned some more.

"Oh, god. What is with you two and two hearts thing." Cassandra/ Doctor said.

"Cassandra?" Rose asked as she looked around.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts again! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

"Get out of him, Now!" I yelled at Cassadra/Doctor.

"Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've both thought so too. I've been inside both of your head. You've been looking. You like it." Cassandra/ Doctor said to both of us as the diseased people burst in.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?!" Cassandra/ Doctor asked.

"Ladder. We've got to get up," I said as the Doctor shoved Rose into me as we enter the lift shaft.

(DoctorWho)

**Sorry it took so long to update! I have been really busy and haven't had the time to update. Thank you for the people who sticked with the story.**


End file.
